Internet has become an important technology as a platform for the purpose of work, play, social, advertisement and many other activities. As the Internet becomes more and more powerful, the technical structure and relationship between service providers also become more and more complicated. For example, the users around the world may still join a videoconference at the same time through the Internet to negotiate with each other or provide presentation or demonstration to others. Such kind of application is referred to as the “Remote Application” herein.
If a lecturer plans to hold a net meeting to introduce a presentation to others, such as new software demonstration or on-line service, he may have several choices from the traditional remote applications. For example, the lecturer may send his presentation file to others via email and than hold a teleconference through the telecommunication service provider. The lecturer may present through the phone and other attendees may listen to his speech while also reference to the presentation file. The general definition of teleconference may be referenced through the following website: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teleconference or http://www.onconference.com/. However, this kind of remote application cannot provide a real time interaction between the lecturer and the attendees and thus become inefficient and burdensome.
Another common remote application is called a virtual network computer (“VNC”). In this application, a VNC Server and a VNC Client must be installed respectively on the server side and the client side. The image on the server side will be transmitted to the client side and then the client may watch the lecturer's whole operation. Some common VNC applications are RealVNC™ (http://www.realvnc.com/) provided by RealVNC Limited. The details of VNC application may be referred to the following website (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/vnc).
Still another remote application provides a dedicated software for remote meeting. All of the attendees may login into a server through a browser or other dedicated client program and the lecturer may demonstrate all or a part of his screen to the attendees, such as the Lotus Sametime™ provided by IBM (http://www-01.ibm.com/software/lotus/products/sametime/web-conferencing.html).
A new remote application is introduced recently based on a virtual world derived from web games. For example, the Second Life™ (http://secondlife.com/) provided by Linden Lab just create a 3D virtual world, which allows all player may “live” and interact with others through his avatar in the virtual world. In this kind of application, the lecturer may hold a presentation in a virtual meeting room in the virtual world and present his speech to all attendees in the same virtual meeting room. Thus, all of the attendees may experience a lecture just like he may attend in the real world. An example of the virtual meeting room is the business center of IBM in the Second Life (http://www.ibm.com/3dworlds/businesscenter/us/en/).
Although the above three applications may provide a more real-time interaction and experience, they all require a large bandwidth for transmitting data from the server to the clients and thus lags or delays happen quiet often. Even the users may upgrade their bandwidth to reduce the delay frequency, it is still very possible that important information may be missing due to an accidental delay. Further, the cost for increasing the bandwidth may be huge while the performance is still not satisfying. Moreover, a user on a business travel may have only a low speed connection, which is not capable of performing the above remote applications or just providing a terrible result.
Therefore, it is advantageous to provide device, method and computer program product for efficiently transmitting data within a remote application.